Daggerfall Covenant (Children's Anuad)
The Daggerfall Covenant was a military alliance formed in the Second Era during the chaotic Interregnum. It vied with the Aldmeri Dominion and the Ebonheart Pact for the dominance of Cyrodiil and contested for the Ruby Throne during the Three Banners War. In the Original variant of the canon, the Covenant was the second strongest nation to stand in Tamriel, second to the Empire of Tamriel runned by the Fontaine family. In the Reloaded variant of the canon, the Covenant currently exists as a fledgling nation consisting of only High Rock's known territories, seeking to secure alliances with the other human kingdoms, such as Skyrim. After the dissolution of the Third Incarnation following the death of it's previous queen, it's Fourth Incarnation was eventually made to be when Casimir Fontaine II took the throne and reformed the Covenant from scratch. Structure and History The first Covenant was formed in response to the invasion of High Rock in 2E 542 by Reachmen under the command of Durcorach, the "Black Drake". The invasion was a complete surprise, and was only barely repulsed after months of fighting, led by King Bergamot and a young Earl Emeric In the aftermath, the kings of Daggerfall, Wayrest, Camlorn, Evermore, and Shornhelm signed the Covenant as a defensive pact against foreign threats. The kingdoms rebuilt and prospered, and Emeric ascended to the throne of Wayrest due to the Knahaten Flu. As king, Emeric married Princess Maraya of Hammerfell, which was a completely unexpected move, as many assumed that Emeric would wed the daughter of King Ranser. Nevertheless, this strengthened diplomatic relations as well as trade between High Rock and Hammerfell. However, Ranser, enraged by Emeric's action, hired his own army of mercenaries and stormed Wayrest. Fortunately, the other kingdoms of High Rock honored their earlier Covenant and came to Emeric's defense, while King Fahara'jad, now an ally by marriage, sent elite troops across the Iliac bay to assist in Emeric's defense of Wayrest. These combined forces crushed and routed Ranser's army into a retreat, with them only to find that their homeland has been sacked during their absence by the Orcs, whom were led by King Kurog. Seeing the political advantage of having the Orcs as mutual allies, Emeric sent an emissary to the Orcs, requesting their aid in exchange that their homeland of Orsinium would be recognized an an official sovereign state. The combined forces of Bretons, Redguards, and Orcs utterly crushed Ranser's forces in a matter of days, and this formed the Second Daggerfall Covenant that was well-known in the time of the Three Banners War. Like its original second incarnation, the alliance is an egalitarian democratic association which uses its military might to secure lucrative trade routes. Structure and Military During the Second Era, the Covenant's military originally consisted of the allied races of Bretons, Redguards, and Orcs, which boasted as one of the most powerful militaries of their time. As of the Fourth Era and the third incarnation of the Covenant, their military completely consisted of Bretons and the occasional volunteer. Due to tensions between other races, only Bretons were allowed in the Covenant military to minimize the possibility of espionage from the inside. The numbers of the Covenant share similarities to those of the Imperial Legion, but with a few exceptions. Their military constantly trains spellswords as basic footsoldiers up to the elite battlemages. All members of the Covenant were required to undergo basic training, including in the field of magic. Special Divisions The Royal Guard The Royal Guard is a division consisting of specially-trained individuals situated at Wayrest to protect the crown and the royal family against both external and internal threats. Their duties also involve assassination, espionage, and many other dark deeds if need be for the interests of the Covenant. This is exclusive to the Reloaded canon. Military Ranks (Third Incarnation) * High King/High Queen * General * Lord * Commander * Sergeant * Corporal * Private * Initiate Category:Factions Category:Militaries